


Night Sky

by psychoinnocent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constellations, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stars, i guess idk, probably ooc im sorry, this is kinda p gay im sorry, tsukki's a star addled loser i, yamaguchi aka literally covered in freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never quite realized how constant the stars are in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mur/gifts).



> Surprise gift to Mur, who is actual Haikyuu trash that (along with our friend) got me into loving the owl boys in this series! Really fluffy, probably a bit OOC im sorry

Akiteru once took him out to the countryside to look at the stars.

"The stars are there to guide us. I want to show them to you, show you and teach you their story and meanings."

K x T x K x T

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a strange kid. His hair was messy, he cried a lot, and once Kei accepted that he wasn't going to leave him in peace, a bit annoying.

But sometimes, when Yamaguchi wasn't paying attention, he could swear he saw _Tenbin_ on his cheeks.

T x K x T x K

When he found out about Akiteru, he lost his passion for Volleyball and for the stars. He threw himself into his studies, anything that didn't remind him of his brother's lies.

He slept over Yamaguchi's that first night, his best friend understanding and willing to do anything to help.

When he was just about to fall asleep, he could swear that _Hokuto Shichisei_ rested on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

K x T x K x T

_"Motivation? What more do you need than pride!?"_

The question pounded in his mind as he started out in the night sky.

_Karasu_ twinkled above him, playfully twinkling at him. 

He wondered absently if his mind was playing tricks on him as he watched  _Yama Neko_ and  _Noctua_ prowl around the crow, the owl's wings spread wide.

T x K x T x K

It was strangely fitting, how  _Futago_ rested above Tadashi's heart. Kei had spent the last hour mapping the stars on Tadashi's body, and his fingers rested softly on the sign of the twins. 

Absently, he wondered what use did the night sky have, if he had the stars below his fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> The constellations and their meanings in context because i did a tiny bit of research in writing this forgive me.
> 
> 1) Tenbin- Libra. A casual shout out to Tsukishima's starsign. Tenbin, in Japanese, means Balance. In a way, it symbolizes Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's entire relationship, since they balance each other out.
> 
> 2) Hokuto Shichisei- Big Dipper. The Big Dipper was used to guide the Underground Rail to the North. In a way, I'm using it to kind of "guide" Tsukki to Yamaguchi.
> 
> 3) Karasu and Noctua- Crow and Owl. I'm not far past the point when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fight, but I feel that that's when Tsukki starts to accept that he's part of the Crow boys and can't escape it. Noctua and Leo were a spur of the moment additon, but relates to how Bokuto and Kuroo, quite gleefully, takes Tsukishima under their wings. 
> 
> 4) Futago- Gemini. While Gemini relates more to a relationship between brothers, I feel that it's a nice way to tie the fact that (IMO) Tsukki and Yama are a pair of one whole. Plus, it can kind of relate to Akiteru. Kinda.


End file.
